


Decades Day

by therearenobananasinthesky



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Sharing Clothes, luke is a simp for julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenobananasinthesky/pseuds/therearenobananasinthesky
Summary: It's Decades Day at Los Feliz High School, and Julie decides to go for a 90s theme by stealing the boys clothes. But what is Luke's reaction when he sees her in his clothes?or- julie wears luke's clothes without realizing they're luke's and luke thinks it's really hot.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	Decades Day

Alex poofs into the garage one day to grab his drumsticks (logically, he knows that he can just wish them into existence, but he likes the feeling of going to get them), only to find Julie in the loft going through their stuff. “What are you doing?”

Julie slowly turns around, eyes wide. “Nothing, I’m not doing anything, what makes you think that?” 

Alex just raised his eyebrows, “Why are you going through our stuff?”

Julie sighs defeatedly, knowing that she was caught. “It’s Decades Day at school tomorrow for the sophomores and I wanted to go for a 90s theme, I didn’t think any of you would notice if I stole a shirt or two.”

“Decades Day?”

“Yeah, for Spirit Week.”

Alex stared at her for a second, a shit-eating grin growing on his face, “You know what, I’ll help you choose something, c’mon.” Julie smiled in acknowledgment. The two of them looked through the clothes that were there, and what they eventually settled on was one of Luke’s tank tops, the one with the skull, and his orange flannel. Well, Alex knew that they were both Luke’s, he didn’t think Julie had caught on. “Ok, just pair that with some jeans, combat boots, and a choker or something, and you’re golden.”

Julie grinned, “Thanks, Alex, you’re the best.”

Alex smiled. “I’m always happy to help.”

~~~

The next day, Julie bounded down the steps excitedly for the first day of Spirit Week. The boys had met her on the porch to say goodbye to her like they always do, but Luke could not stop staring.

She was wearing chunky black boots, heavily ripped jeans with black fishnets underneath, a thick black choker, and what he was pretty sure was one of his shirts and one of his flannels, tied around her waist.

And _god_ , did she look hot in it.

If he was able to, he was pretty sure that he’d be blushing right now. _Fuck_ , were her arms always that toned? _Holy shit,_ he thought, _maybe the boys were right. I_ do _have a crush on Julie!_ He tried to form coherent thoughts, but his brain just kept screaming that she was wearing his clothes.

“...Luke, Luke? Are you okay?” He blinked. Julie was waving her hand in front of his face, looking concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, just got distracted, sorry.”

Julie narrowed her eyes at him, not believing his story, but waved goodbye anyway. “I’ll see you guys at band practice after school, don’t be late!”

As soon as she was out of earshot, the other two turned on him. “Dude, what was that?” Reggie asked, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Luke could barely speak, muttering something about “she… my clothes…”

To his surprise, Alex started giggling. “Oh, yeah, Julie told me about it, apparently it’s Decades Day at her school or something, I helped her pick something out.”

Luke’s jaw dropped, “So YOU did this?!? I thought we were friends! You- you knew what it would do to me!”

Alex, the bastard, had the nerve to smirk. “Oh, did I? I thought you just had chemistry with everyone you sang with?”

Luke pouted, while Reggie, being the absolute traitor that he is, started giggling. “Ooh, I bet you’ll have lots of fun at band practice this afternoon.” Luke paled. He hadn’t even thought of band practice. God, he wasn’t going to last a second. 

~~~

They were barely a few minutes into the band practice, but Luke was already struggling. He couldn’t stop staring at Julie. She had changed from the morning to be wearing the flannel rather than tying it around her waist, and somehow that was even hotter. He kept messing up the chords; he could tell that Julie was getting increasingly mad at him and the boys were trying their best not to laugh. But could you blame him, though? She looked so pretty in his clothes!

Five minutes later, Julie finally snapped. “Okay, what is going _on_ with you three? Luke, you keep playing the wrong chords, and Reggie and Alex, why are you laughing at us? Cut it out, we have a big gig in a week, we need to _practice_.”

Alex, at least, had the humility to look ashamed. Reggie was still laughing. Alex looked down. “Sorry, Julie.”

Julie glared at him. “Explain.”

“So, you know how I helped you pick out some of our clothes for Decades Day?” Julie nodded in acknowledgment. “I may or may not have only picked stuff that was Luke’s because I knew it would get him all flustered.”

Luke had expected her to get mad at that explanation, but instead… was she blushing? “Oh, so… so the flannel is Luke’s?” she said, suddenly shy. The boys all nodded. She smiled and snuggled closer into the flannel. Luke couldn’t do anything but gape at her. Was it possible that she liked him back? But that couldn’t be, she was so amazing and pretty. They probably would have stared at each other for hours, not sure how to proceed, if Reggie hadn’t yelled “Just kiss already!” 

As if in a trance, Luke walked over to Julie. “Can I?” he asked breathlessly. Julie nodded in consent, staring at his lips and bridging the gap between the two. They kissed, and it was even better than Luke could have imagined. Fireworks were going off in his heart and he could not be happier. They pulled apart too soon, but they both knew they would have to get on with practice. They got through the rest of practice with only minor setbacks, with the two staring longingly into each other's eyes only slightly more than they typically would. 

In the end, Luke tried to get his flannel back, but Julie only smirked, “Oh, no, I’m keeping this.” He grinned despite the fact that it was his favorite flannel because he knew that meant he would see Julie wear it a lot more often. They walked away from the garage, hand in hand, to make out more in Julie’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> can y'all tell that my ace ass struggled to write something even slightly more erotic than snuggles? i really skipped right past that kiss.  
> also I drew julie in her outfit that I described:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHL-jQSDJ35/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> I hope the link works


End file.
